


indulgence

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Valentine's Day, like big time, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: in an effort to give something back to his boyfriend Hunk, Keith takes a look at some internet history and gets some quality ideas(nsfw valentine for chikayouriko!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chikayouriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/gifts).



> a quick thanks to doctor_worm for proofreading for me and helping perfect this!
> 
> this valentine is to my sin buddy, god bless we met each other :)

Relationships were always iffy to Keith when he had first started to date. He had a hard time with the thought that anybody would ever actually stick around, simply enjoy him as a person and for who he was. It only seemed to be proven by all the different foster families he was tossed between, a long list of one night stands, and only made him sure that he was doomed to an existence of loneliness.

Then one day, like a parting of the clouds after a cold winter storm or a wind blowing a warm breeze on a chilly afternoon, Keith ran (well more like fell) into the human equivalent of sunshine that was Hunk Garrett.

Hunk had smiled down at him, easily lifted Keith’s weight (boy did that do things) and asked if he was hurt from the little trip on the pavement. Keith had barely been able to stutter out a response, hoping that his face wasn’t flushed scarlet, and apologized. He almost gawked at the playful look that took over his tanned face, and actually _squeaked_ when Hunk shrugged and said “Take me to a movie and we’ll call it even.”

From then on anytime he was with Hunk, Keith was on cloud nine. Every time their lips touched they melded together in a beautiful moment. They took turns tricking the other to hold something for them when really it was just their hand and never had there been such a sickly sweet couple. Of course it stretched beyond that, they talked to each other about things they never thought they could say, bared their souls to each other, held the other as they cried and screamed. They helped the other reach catharsis in a way they never believed they could. There only seemed to be one aspect that they hadn’t properly reached a give and take on.

 

Keith’s body gave a shudder, moaning at the hand that dutifully pumped his hard length, his own hands twitching where they lay up above his head. He was doing his best not to squirm because Hunk had been firm in telling him not to move, and the thought only made the heat in his belly grow hotter. He kept panting out loud to try and keep himself from combusting from the pleasure, but began to whimper when Hunk leaned forward and caught his lips in a languid kiss, which only ramped him up even further. Hunk drew away with the biggest smirk on his face, licking his lips at the sight of his utterly wrecked boyfriend.

“You look so good baby, so _perfect_ , so good for me.”

The words made Keith keen, his hands now digging into his own hair and yanking hard because _fuck_ he wasn’t going to make it any longer if Hunk kept talking like that. He could feel his muscles jump with the need to thrust up into the pressure around his dick, just to _move_ because it was always how he reacted when Hunk touched him, felt that was the only way he could prove how well this was wrecking him, to spread his legs and roll his body, _but he couldn’t_ and it _killed him_ , so he resorted to his last means of reciprocation,

“Hnn-Hunk, so good, you always know the right- _ahh-_ places, always treat me _so nice-_ “ he keened again, his knees abruptly jumping up when the head of his dick got rubbed _just_ right, and tried to put them back down when Hunk’s free hand stopped them. Keith glanced down, curious, but moaned when he saw that hand leave his legs to grab a bottle of lube, biting his tongue so hard he tasted blood when the bottle turned over and it started to pour onto his soft inner thighs.

He whimpered as the hand on his dick left, both hands now moving to make his thighs press and rub together, a squirt of pre leaking out onto his stomach where his cock bobbed, red and thoroughly worked. Hunk had been such a loving and understanding person when Keith had expressed his lack of interest in anal (far too many idiots who hadn’t properly prepped him had ruined that, and he hated it because it meant one fewer way he knew he could show Hunk what he did to him), and as they worked towards him getting comfortable with that again, they instead used the tight space between his thighs. It still filled Keith with a sense of naughtiness to rub them together and feel the lube slick on his skin.

It isn’t long before Hunk stops moving them and instead presses his thighs together tight, shifts to get comfortable on his knees, and Keith can feel the head of his thick cock at the seam of his thighs. It stays there and doesn’t move, and Keith nearly sobs throwing a hand out to try and pull the other forward. Instead, his hand is grabbed and fingers link with his, and when he peers down his body he sees when Hunk _finally_ pushes through and Keith _moans._

At this point all Keith can do is squeeze his thighs tight and reach his free hand down so the head of Hunk’s dick pushes up into his palm, and he bites his lip on a smile when he hears his boyfriend moan. Even then the slide is too good and the foreplay had worked him up too much and Keith is seeing stars and loses his sense of self for a few moments as he comes all too soon

It takes him a few minutes but in that time he knows his thighs fell open, as all of his strength is gone, and curses himself when Hunk finishes himself off and his cum falls in ropes to mix with Keith’s. The wet towel on his skin finally makes him aware, and he reaches a shaky hand out to grab at the hand that’s cleaning him.

“‘M sorry Hunk. . . I didn’t mean. . .”

Keith blinks up and sees warm brown eyes crinkle with a smile, and another hand is cupping his cheek.

“It’s alright babe, I took care of myself.”

He leans down and starts to kiss at his knees and thighs, and it’s not fucking fair, for once Keith wants Hunk to be pampered like this, to get blissed out like he does, for Hunk to feel just as loved as he does.

Hunk pulls on some shorts and says he’ll grab some water and snacks for them and asks for him to grab his laptop, so they can cuddle and watch some Netflix. When he leaves, Keith gets an idea.

Keith scans through Hunk’s internet history, thankful that he doesn’t seem to bother with clearing it, and gets a _lot_ of ideas, and has it set to Netflix by the time his boyfriend gets back. Keith is _very_ thankful that Valentine’s day is coming up. It takes a lot for Keith to fight down his grin as he casually suggests to Hunk how they should try some foreplay with pee, and his sweet cupcake spits water out all over the blankets and screen.

 

It’s February 14th and Keith has never been more excited for a Valentine’s Day. All the ones before had been either spent alone eating discount chocolate or finding somebody who needed a desperate hookup, but this time was _so_ different it left tingles going up and down his spine.

He shivered and crossed his legs, squeezing them tight until the wave of desperation passed. Then again maybe the tingle was from trying to make sure he didn’t piss himself on the spot.

Yes, when Keith had taken that glance at Hunk’s internet history, in the small handful of searches that led to porn websites there had been a string of them with _watersports, omorashi, omo, male wetting,_ and at first? Yeah, Keith had his doubts, but his mind was open to anything if it meant Hunk enjoyed it, and he was actually pretty turned on from what he found and saw the appeal. Denying yourself a basic need, to feel it build up, making yourself fidget and moan because the pressure was too much and _so good_ and when you let it all go, _oh boy_. ~~So what if Keith had experimented first, just to see what he was getting into, and watched and whimpered as he wet his pants while standing in the shower?~~

So that explained why he was standing in the kitchen of his apartment, alternating between rocking on the balls of his feet and pacing back and forth, while Hunk sat at the tiny table and stared. It felt good to feel his eyes on him, to know Hunk’s gaze was focused on him and him alone, eagerly watching him squirm and his muscles flutter at keeping a hold on everything, and very likely appreciating Keith’s ass in the short denim skirt he was wearing.

The skirt had already been something Keith owned (it was his best weapon at getting quick fucks before Hunk and had provided easy access), but it just so happened that it was another thing on Hunk’s search list, _cross-dressing, boy in skirt, boy in thigh highs,_ and it was all sorts of pleasing to know this side of Hunk, to know that despite the sweetness found at first, he could quickly turn from cotton candy to dark chocolate. While the peeing had been discussed beforehand, Keith had decided to surprise Hunk with the skirt, and it had been well worth it to see the flush on Hunk’s face when he came in.

Keith moaned as another shiver went through his body, bending over to lean on the counter, panting as he resisted the urge to thrust blindly at the air. He’d been holding for at least two hours before Hunk came, and had been chugging more water than he probably had the whole rest of the week, because he wanted this to be _perfect_ for Hunk. He deserved it for how wonderful he was to Keith. He shakily straightened up, whimpering at how it pressed onto his bladder. If he could just finish up the self-made task of cleaning the kitchen, then he could go, see what it was like to let go with no fabric to catch and soak it in, watch the puddle get big underneath, see Hunk’s face as he lost control-

“No _fuck!_ ”

There it went, all of it was coming out. Literally because all he thought about was Hunks face.

Keith moaned and leaned once more against the counter, feeling his thighs go warm and wet and _god_ it sounded so loud hitting the vinyl floor. He dared to duck his head down, and whimpered as he saw an obvious wet stain bloom across the denim of the skirt where the tip of his dick pressed against it, dripping down on to the floor. _Shit it was getting so big_. It was even better than he thought it would be, god he wished he could see what Hunk thought of this.

That reminded Keith of the fact that he did have an audience, a hopefully _very aroused_ audience, and he remembered one of the videos he’d been able to find in Hunk’s history, an especially vocal wetter that had squirmed around and was obviously way too pornographic, but god-damn if that wasn’t something Keith could make work.

“Oh my god, it’s going everywhere. _Oooooh my god._ ”

Keith managed to slow the stream down, making it more a steady trickle than a dam bursting, and began to shift from side to side and wiggle his hips. He pushed his hips out and back, hopefully sticking his ass out like he intended to, and reached a hand down to rub at the pee still flowing down his thighs. He let each moan fall from his lips, a series of _oh god_ and _oh no_ the only noises he made besides the hiss and trickle of his release. Keith trailed his hand up, fingering at the hem of the skirt before going up even further to knead at his crotch, shivering at the contact and feeling his hand get damp. He squeezed at it as he felt his piss taper off, getting out a few more squirts before nothing else came.

Keith could feel every twitch his muscles gave, how unsteady he felt on his knees, the piss growing cold and sticking to his skin, but still he made himself turn around, heavily leaning back on the counter and fixing his eyes on Hunk.

He’d never seen his boyfriend so turned on _,_ could see how hard he was and the hand that was palming at his cock, the flush that started at his cheeks and went down his neck, the absolute _lust_ in his eyes, and Keith grinned because _finally_ Hunk knew what it was like to be absolutely flustered and aroused from one person. He slid a hand down his front, fingers just barely touching the wet spot that covered the entire front of the skirt, and allowed himself a feeling of smugness as he breathed out,

“ _Happy Valentine’s Day~.”_

Keith gasped as Hunk suddenly stood and approached him way faster than his wrung out mind could follow, groaning in surprise and question when he got pressed to the counter and _holy fuck Hunk was **hard**_. A hand gripped at his hair and pulled, Keith gasping at the shock of pleasure that shot down his neck, whimpering as lips eagerly began to kiss and suck at his neck. He rocked up into the firmness before him, his breath hitching as Hunk muttered out as he came up for air,

“Keith, _shit_ , you looked so good, you held so much I can’t believe it. You’re so good for me, what did I ever do to deserve you.”

He had to bite his tongue to keep from responding back, that _No it’s the other way around_ , instead channeling it into a high pitched whine as Hunk ground down onto him.

“Babe, let me take care of you, please?”

Keith blinked in a hazed stupor, looking up into Hunk’s giving brown eyes and no this was supposed to be about Hunk, but maybe he should, maybe this was the best way to give back all the love he’d been given. He felt the grip go from his hair and took that as his chance to nod his assent, bringing his arms up to wrap around Hunk’s neck.

“Yeah, of course, whatever you want pumpkin.”

The soft smile at the nickname warms Keith up, shivering as he felt a large hand run down his side to cup his ass.

“Would it be okay if I gave you a rimjob? No penetration obviously if you still don’t want to, but I’ve wanted to do it for a while and I’ve been hesitant to ask-“

Keith rolled his eyes and pulled Hunk down for a kiss to stop the rambling. He grinned at the stupefied look Hunk gave him as they pulled away, using his other hand to join the one that held his ass.

“Of course, I’m all yours.”

Hunk looked as if he’d won the prize at the fair, and Keith only smiled and pulled him back down to kiss some more, languidly making out as Hunk shifted his arms to properly grab and lift Keith up, carefully guiding them into Keith’s bedroom (Keith laughed when they hit the wall and a frame crashed down, Hunk squeaking and promising to pick it up later), carefully laying Keith down onto the soft bed.

Hunk goes slow and gentle like he always does, carefully rucking the skirt up instead of taking it off, and Keith knows he’s gonna be chaffing later but god damn if the imagery doesn’t get him worked up even further. He quickly rolls over, pushing his hips back and reaching a hand back to pull one of the cheeks to the side, delighting in the resulting moan that came from Hunk. He felt the hand get brushed away by a larger one, and instead used it to reach up and start lightly tugging at his hair, giving out a soft _aaah!_ as he felt a breath at his hole.

He wiggled his hips in anticipation, whimpering as Hunk’s other hand held his hips still. Keith gasped as he felt the first touch of tongue to the ring of muscle, following it up with a long moan as the action continued. He lost himself to the sensations, letting out each whimper and whine as he slowly got fucked open, managing to get out some words of praise as he felt a thumb pull at the muscle,

“Hunk _please_ so good, never felt so good there- _fuuuuck!_ ”

Keith keened as another thumb started to pull at the skin surrounding his hole, his hands scrambling at the pillow and sheets and clutching on as he rocked back.

“ _God fuck,_ please Hunk, go in _please._ ”

There’s a moment of hesitation, and Keith is worried Hunk would stop, but he nearly _screams_ when he feels his tongue push inside.

Keith loses himself to the sensations for just a bit, becoming nothing but a babbling mess as the tongue is eventually joined by not one, but two lubed fingers. He wishes he could take Hunk now, feel him slide in, ride him so they could kiss each other through their orgasms, but knows rushing too much would lead to pain, and contents himself with riding back onto Hunk’s tongue and fingers. He muffles his scream into a pillow as he comes when a finger nails his prostate, feverishly ruts back as he works himself through it, and shakes on his knees as he comes down, twitching happily until he hears Hunk shuffle and he quickly throws a hand out grab at Hunk before he goes too far.

Keith can’t form words, and hopes the way he arches his back and shows off his winking hole is enough for Hunk to know that he doesn’t need to use his hand, and sighs in content as he feels Hunk’s thick cock nestle in the cleft of his ass and slowly rut against it. When he reaches a hand back to provide something for the head to hit against, it’s instantly covered in cum. Keith gasps as he hears the guttural moan come from Hunk and feels the bruising grip of Hunk’s hands on his hips, and he lets out an easy breath as he feels Hunk drape over his back, pressing the both of them into the mattress.

He angles his head around so Hunk can kiss at his neck, Keith grabbing one of those wonderful large hands and bringing them up to his lips to kiss, the both of them whispering sweet praise to each other.

This would be a Valentine’s Day to remember.


End file.
